narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiyō Shukiro
"I was born in this cursed world to end it. It is my dream to and my duty!" ~Taiyō Shukiro~ Taiyō Shukiro is an S-rank missing-nin from the Shukiro Clan. He was presumed dead, but escaped the Shukiro Massacre with many other powerful Shukiro captains, generals, and lieutenants. Taiyō then farmed the Akatsuki with the other Shukiro members and, making Amegakure their headquarters after conquering the village. While there he made himself a God-like figure in the village and also adopted the alias Ra. He possess the dangerous kekkei genkai: Solar Release, and the ultimate Dōjutsu; The Rinnegan. Background Taiyō was born as the older twin brother of Tsuki Shukiro, and the younger brother of Masaaki Shukiro with Tanakuya Shukiro as his father. After Tanakuya "Mysteriously" died, Masaaki Shukiro became the new leader of the Shukiro Clan. Taiyō decided to challenge Masaaki for power, but lost. However, Taiyō was still hungry for power and held a mass rally to give a speech to the entire clan. His plan to gain the clan's favor worked perfectly, but the speech Taiyō had given frightened Masaaki. After becoming the head of the clan, Taiyō discovered that Masaaki, and Akina fled the clan with their four year old son; Ryuun. Because of his hate for Masaaki, Taiyō tried to hunt them down but they made it to Konoha before he could reach them. Taiyō guessed correctly that Masaaki would try to make a peace agreement with the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Since he believed he would have to fight Naruto, Taiyō dug up Tanakuya's body to take his Sharingan, but instead he found the Rinnegan in his father's eyes. After that, Taiyō had transplanted the Rinnegan in place of his eyes A few days later he welcomed Tsuki back to the village from his long time away from the village; he had obtained Sharingan in his eyes. On the day that Naruto had shown up at the Shukiro Clan, he had asked to speak with the head of the clan. Taiyō walked up to him, in front of his clan, and listened to what Naruto said. Taiyō then attacked Naruto when he finished, forcing him to call in the ambush; creating the Shukiro Massacre. However Taiyō, because Naruto being too strong for him, fled with the surviving lieutenants from the clan to later create the Akatsuki in order to follow through with his plan for world domination. Personality Taiyō was a cruel, strong, and insane man. Because he believed he knew true pain, he would be able to stop all wars and conflict by obtaining infinite power to become a god of the world. However when in a fight he would show great joy and content in slaughtering his enemies. This was shown when he fought against Kenmei; stabbing him multiple times with his chakra receiver while laughing maniacally. Not only this, but Taiyō also had obtained a God Complex after gaining an immense amount of power. Because of this, Taiyō looked down on everyone except his brother. After taking over Amegakure people started seeing him as a god, which worsened his condition. His conditioned worsened to such an extent, he made everyone call him Ra. He also hated the idea of weak people, and would viciously murder any weak people who tried to rebel against him. While he invaded Konoha while looking for Ryuun, he murdered anyone who got in his way with an indifferent look on his face. However while fighting strong opponents his insane personality pops out. While trying to capture Ryuun, his personal feelings got in the way many times; almost killing Ryuun. However when Iroshi, Myuuki, Miranda, and Kiyoyumi entered the battlefield to save Ryuun; Taiyō's God Complex was made clear by his reaction. His complex went far enough to believe he was immortal, and that only he could change the world. Because of his pure hate for Masaaki for "betraying the Shukiro Clan", he wished he would be able to "tear him apart" and "feed his organs to his dogs". When he found the news of Masaaki's death, he destroyed an entire village just because of his anger. However once he found out Ryuun Shukiro was alive, he laughed hysterically while thinking of the terrible things he could do to him before sealing the Nine-Tailes. Because of the way he acted, Ryuun said he "looked insane, sounded insane, and acted even worse". The source for his pain was created once the Shukiro Massacre was underway. He believed he was all powerful and that he could protect the clan from anything. But as he tried to stop the ambush from killing his comrades, his techniques were so powerful with such a large range radius that he accidentally killed his clan members. This added to his pain as he watched his clan members get slaughtered while he couldn't protect them. Because of this, he blamed Konoha because of Naruto, Masaaki and Akina for warning Naruto, and the other villages for aiding Naruto. This led to his immense hate for all the hidden villages and Ryuun. Taiyo also had a belief of "Survival of the Fittest" on a level on a whole other level. This was shown when he battled against Ayane; he recognized her immideatly and challenged her to a 1v1 duel. However, even though he challenged her, he didn't mind that any other ninja interfered and murdered him in mere seconds. Since he believed that only the great ninja were worth fighting, he didn't acknowledge anyone who was famous such as Myuuki, and Michiko. He also placed himself higher than every ninja he met, but he still showed them great respect only ''because of their strengths. This was shown when he battled Seto Sarutobi; he showed him an immense amount of respect even though he acted like an idiot. Abilities Life Force and Chakra Control As the son of Tanakuya, Taiyō possessed an exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredibly long life span. It has been noted at several times that Taiyō owns a colossal amounts of chakra. It was to the point that even after he decimated Konoha and fought Ryuun, Koharu, and Kiyoyumi at once, he still had enough strength to revive all of the people he had killed since arriving in the village while under Koharu’s control. Likewise, Nagato demonstrated considerable control over his chakra, able to constantly alter its nature to prevent sensors from detecting his signature and even being able to perform several Sun Release techniques in one day along with controlling his Six Paths; and even being able to continue fighting after having an arm cut off. Taijutsu Taiyō has proven to be extremely talented in taijutsu. Being able to take on Ayane Kasagawa, who was known for her skill in taijutsu, with only using one hand and a chakra receiver, and later defeating her. Taiyō was also able to fight evenly against Ryuun while in Sage Mode while recharging his Deva Path constantly, and even being able to block one of Ryuun's "surprise attacks" with one hand. He showed an immense amount of strength in many ways. One example was with the time Taiyō used a defeated ninja's own body to block attacks and then was able to use it as a weapon by using his Deva Path to shoot it at the enemy with massive speed. Taiyō has also shown to possess an immense amount of speed and reflexes. When deciding to take on Ryuun with his actual body, Taiyō was able to travel a large distance in almso an instant, leaving Ryuun barely enough time to think. Taiyō was also able to dodge Ryuun's Storm Release: Spiraling Ring with less than a second to spare or by blocking it with the Preta Path. Taiyō had shown the limit of his speed when dodging Ryuun while in Version 2 Chakra Mode, and even being able to dodge Chakra Arms and small Continuous Tailed Beast Balls. Ninjutsu Rinnegan Taiyō wielded the power of the legendary Rinnegan, a dōjutsu which was not seen since Sasuke Uchiha. While not an original wielder; as Taiyō implanted these Rinnegan from it’s original owner, Tanakuya Shukiro. Taiyō proved able to wield both eyes without drawbacks even in a weakened state. Similar to the other great dōjutsu, the Rinnegan bestowed him with enhanced vision, allowing him to see chakra and otherwise invisible barrier techniques, which he used during his invasion of Konoha to detect the barrier around the perimeter of the location. Due to his possession of Tanakuya Shukiro’s Rinnegan, whom gained Uchiha blood along with his Senju lineage, Taiyō was also able to summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Like other users of the Rinnegan, and through the use of the Outer Path, Taiyō has shown to be capable of manifesting chakra receivers. This is an ability that could even be channelled through his Deva Path. As stated by himself, Taiyō was able to use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique himself, as they are all abilities of the Rinnegan. With his ability to simultaneously utilise the various abilities of the Six Paths Technique with one body, Taiyō proved to be a formidable opponent, easily overwhelming Ryuun, Amai, and Heiwa at the same time. Six Paths of Pain One of Taiyō’s most used technique was the Six Paths of Pain (ペイン六道, Pein Rikudō). This technique allowed Taiyō to control six separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies were reanimated corpses that were both kept mobile by and made use of Taiyō's own chakra. By using these six bodies for combat rather than himself, Taiyō avoided the risk of being killed in battle by a stronger opponent while hiding underground. As Taiyō's vision was linked with the bodies, he essentially had six fields of vision, making it virtually impossible for his enemies to attack any of the bodies without being seen. Taiyō's vision was also linked with the King of Hell and the various creatures he summoned, which also possessed Rinnegan. However, Taiyō only shown the use of this technique when battling out against Rei and Kenmei. When he attacked Konoha, he used his own body body to perform the Six Paths of Pain in order to enjoy the "ecstasy of dominating his foes". While making use of the technique, Taiyō only needed to embed one chakra receiver per body on the left side of their chest and was able to control these bodies without being pierced by chakra receivers himself. From his location, the chakra was picked up by the numerous receivers, modelled as body piercings on each body. To control them, Taiyō had to be close by, usually underground. Certain techniques, such as Chibaku Tensei could only be used through himself however. His technique output was also increased while focusing on only one of the Six Paths, although this would leave the others vulnerable and, in the case of overusing the Deva Path's ability, shorten Taiyō's lifespan and require the Deva Path's power to recharge for a longer amount of time than usual. Taiyō was also able to control living bodies by piercing them with chakra receivers. If the time came when all the six paths were defeated, Taiyō had embedded multiple Rinnegan throughout his body; each one with the ability of sight. This allowed Taiyō to at see 360° vision without needing to control bodies. However it took a large amount of chakra in order to use all of them at once, therefore Taiyō would require to shut the sight of the Rinnegan off for ten minutes - after ten minutes of use - in order to regain his chakra and concentration. Also if any of these eyes were to be struck, they would instantly lose all of it’s abilities and would be impossible to recover back. Because of this, Taiyō bragged about his visual prowess being much more powerful than anyone with Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. Even bragging that he was more powerful than Nagato. While using his own body to destroy his opponents, he was shown to be careful as to not lose any of his Rinnegan. While battling against Ayane, he wouldn't strike in close range ''unless ''he was able to perform his Deva Path's ability. He also acknowledged Ayane as a threat and decided to destroy her before he continued even though he used his own body. Nature Transformation Taiyō contains an advanced kekkei genkai; Solar Release. This nature creates chakra that is condensed into dense energy which is capable of heating and disintegrating almost anything in contact, leaving a giant hole in enemy’s chests and even capable of disintegrating dense steel. To make this chakra, the user must mix their yin chakra with powerful solar rays to create immense solar powered lasers from which they can shoot out from their palms. The beams created this way are so immensly powerful that this technique was completely able to stop a Tailed Beast Ball and his own Chibaku Tensei. However it was shown that it takes at least ten minutes to form this chakra. This technique became his signature technique; though he only used this against powerful opponents. Taiyō has also shown to be talented in using earth release in chakra nature. With this ability, Taiyō is able to hide underground and create tunnels undetected. He is also able to shift aside earth to trap enemies or even get rid of Amaterasu from the battelfield. Taiyō can even able to create a vast volume wall and crush his opponents by using multiple sections of rock. He also has shown to be able to use his earth release chakra in able to slide on earth in a way that allos him to skate on land. Stats Trivia *Taiyō's name literally translates to (太陽, ''sun) or (太陽, solar). Tanakuya's wife named him this because of the color of his hair, completely unaware of Taiyō's Solar Release kekkei genkai. * According to the databook(s): **Taiyō's hobbies is murder, and torture. ** Taiyō's doesn't have any favorite foods. ** Taiyō's favorite word is "domination". ** Taiyō wishes to fight Maasaki Shukiro, Ryuun Shukiro, and everyone in the hidden villages. Quotes *(To Naruto): "Us? Not use this gift of ours. With this, we can change this entire world! We can AND will surpass all the great nations and... Even YOU! *(To Himself) "I can't believe how strong Naruto is... We'll never make this mistake again, because we have something he doesn't. Hahah... Time. We'll wait until Naruto dies from his age." * (To The Akatsuki (Yin)) "We've got great news! Naruto is dead! Now it's time to put my plans into motion. After tonight, we are going to commit the greatest mass murder in existence. We will all travel to other villages in twos, and we will kill anyone who is seen as a genius in their village. I want the Kages to recognize us; to fear us. They need to know that we are in charge and that we are the true justice in this world. We are going to create a world everyone loves! And I will be the god of that world! *(To Konoha) "Yes! Feel the pain you fucking slobs! Feel the horror and misery your previous Hokage had given us! Because today is about judgement. And this is my turn for justice! * (To Ryuun) "Well well, you sure have grown into a powerful shinobi. You've given my organization quite some trouble, only I'm left. You've killed Homura, Nagare, and Shimeri... How could you do such a thing?! They were your brethren! They were from the Shukiro Clan just like you! How could you kill the last members of my family?!" * (To Ryuun) "You think I'm crazy? I'm fucking insane! I don't care! KONOHA KILLED MY FAMILY!!! (Pause) They murdered the Shukiro Clan, so now will murder Konoha." Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Next Generation Category:Akatsuki Category:FINAL